A Nightmare's Dream
by Vampi
Summary: Xianghua&Siegfried plus Taki&Maxi romance story. Xianghua defeated Nightmare and now Siegfried has to hide his secret identity on the woman whom Soul Edge wants eliminated. Can there love survive the past and the unknown future? Chapter 4 uploaded
1. Default Chapter

A Nightmare's Dream  
  
These events are "supposedly" between the first Soul Calibur and Soul Calibur 2.  
  
Xianghua leaning her hands on her knees breathing heavily with sweat beading on her forehead. She looked to her side and saw her protégé Kilik leaning on his divine fighting rod, the Kali-Yuga. He looked to the side and with a breath managed a slight smile. "Xianghua are you okay? Did Nightmare." asked Kilik. "No. No, he didn't seriously injure me thanks," said Xianghua realizing suddenly that her sacred sword the Krita-Yuga, who in actuality was the mystical weapon Soul Calibur, was not by her side. Maybe when her and Kilik vanquished the being Inferno it went into the void along with it.  
  
Kilik walked over to Xianghua to help the petite young women straighten up. "Hey! Hey, you guys still in mint condition?" yelled the flamboyant Maxi. "Maxi, we're still good thanks. But Xianghua looks totally exhausted," said Kilik. "Kilik I'm fine. There's no need--," said Xianghua until interrupted by Kilik. "Maxi, help us out here. We're both burnt out," said Kilik his face still flushed. "Hey, I just manage to pound the dirt with that overgrown slob ASStaroth. Emphasis on the ass part," said Maxi blowing the thick tendril away from his sweat drench forehead. " I think Astaroth is pronounce with one S' instead of two Maxi," said Kilik. " Well, he is an ass, only befitting," said Maxi. Maxi then smiled and helped Kilik as Kilik helped support Xianghua.  
  
Ostreinsburg Castle: A few minutes later after Xianghua and Kilik defeated both Nightmare and Inferno, Taki magically appeared as she, in her cat like reflexes, dropped to the ground on both feet. "Damn it. Nightmare." said Taki as she scanned the castle ruins. Not one person, body or soul for that matter remained. But she sensed the battle still wasn't over. She still felt the evil aura linger in the air. She then did a flip as she disappeared midair.  
  
Hours past after the moments of Taki's disappearing act. Out of a deep crevasse an armored claw emerged. It heaved its body weight, along with the weight of its armor as the figure collapsed to the floor. The dark knight removed his helmet as long locks of golden blonde hair cascaded down the dark blue armor. Siegfried then look up with his emerald jewel green eyes. He then slowly got up to his feet with a bit of a struggle finding his balance. A cool breeze came from the water below the cliff where the castle was built upon. His golden blonde hair blowing in the wind as he closed his eyes to savor the moment of nature's bliss. "It's not over yet," said the voice of the cursed weapon known as Soul Edge. The young German's eyes then opened wide. No, this can't be, thought Siegfried. The damn cursed thing still live within him. The awful damnation, who he himself, condemn himself to all in the sake of vengeance. "Once touch by Soul Edge, will be forever touched by Soul Edge. I want the wielder of the Soul Calibur blood on my sickly blade. Her essence, her being, intertwined with me at my own corruption. You will do this or I'll derive you mad with utter insanity and guilt," said the hellish voice.  
  
Three years later after the battle with Nightmare and Inferno, Maxi, Kilik and Xianghua came out of Maxi's heralded ship on an Italian port. Maxi was out in the bar with other fellow pirate captains and comrades, doing what Maxi liked the best: Gambling, getting drunk and a crown of onlookers and wenches at his beck and call around him. Kilik was resting at a port motel, he couldn't take any more of the motion of the boat. Xianghua's room was next to his. Xianghua cracked open the door seeing the young man's toned physique laying on the seemingly soft bed. Xianghua then quietly without a single sound on the wooden planked floor and squeaky bed sat and watched him sleep a little. A smile crept on her lips. He's always there for me. By my side when I most need him. He's like this region religion as they might call guardian angel to me. More like archangel with his fighting expertise thought Xianghua lovingly as she carefully traced the deep scar on his cheekbone.  
  
Kilik then quickly grabbed Xianghua's wrist as he opened his eyes. Xianghua's gasped at that exact moment. He looked over and let out a sigh of relief. "Xianghua, what is it?" asked Kilik suddenly concerned. "Nothing," said Xianghua with a reassuring smile as she quickly withdrew her hand not wanting Kilik to know what her true intentions were.yet. "I was just checking up on you. Is that a crime?" Xianghua replied. "No, not at all. Maxi's still in the bar," inquired Kilik with a perk brow. "Maxi still in the bar," Xianghua repeated. Kilik is so handsome. Xianghua caught that thought. She hadn't thought about boys in romantic relationships with her. With her job as the Emperor's prized bodyguard and talks with the Ming Empire's army there was no time to think about that.until now. Kilik then sat up as he grabbed the Kali-Yuga never too far from his grasp. "So?" said Kilik with a smile. "So.how are you feeling?" asked Xianghua. "Refreshed, energized and a bit groggy. You?" asked Kilik putting on his fur collared yellow vest. "Sorry about that. Kilik, I..I've been meaning to tell you this for so long. Especially since after we defeated Nightmare and Inferno. I.I, I'm beginning to." said Xianghua opening her heart to him for the first time. Totally caught up in the moment her face came closer to Kilik's. Her lips a mere touch away from his as she began slowly slitting her eyes shut.  
  
Kilik couldn't help but be enamored with her intention towards him, as they both tenderly kissed each other softly. She put her silky hands on his exposed chest. Slowly smoothing every muscle. He put his hand around her slim waist as he felt her exposed upper back. She gave a stifled moan. Kilik then realize, like any young man and beautiful women, that his feelings towards her were similar but completely different at the same time. Ever since he killed Xianglian, his beloved friend who was like an older sister to him, and who had a slight resemblance to Xianghua. He couldn't let himself romantically love someone who was like a little sister to him.  
  
Kilik then gently pushed Xianghua away from him. "Kilik, what I wanted to say was I'm falling in lover with you. Is something wrong? Did I rush you? I'm sorry I understand if." said Xianghua not knowing what to say. "No. No! I can't love you the way you want me to. Xiang, you're like a little sister to me. I can't allow myself to hurt you with that level of emotion you have for me. I won't allow it. I won't allow myself to---said Kilik until he realized as he looked at Xianghua's expression. Her eyes welled up with tears, as a concerned smile turned into a strained frown. "I feel like such a fool. I.I'm so sorry. So sorry about everything. I.I thought you.just forget it, Forget this ever happened," said Xianghua as she stormed out the room her face red with embarrassment. "Xiang. Xianghua!" yelled Kilik with an outstretched arm. Kilik then let out a breath as he slapped his forehead and slumped on the bed.  
  
Xianghua couldn't let herself be in the same vicinity as Kilik. She went to the bar where she heard boisterous laughter and the clinging of beer mugs. Which only meant Maxi was in there. "Well, I said to Carlo. Fuck off, these jewels cost more then 5,000 gold coins or doubloons. Lucky I didn't nunchaku his ass to the Red Sea," said Maxi as he gulped down some foamy beer as a bar wench kissed him on the cheek. The crown around the table laughed and slapped Maxi playfully on his back, making Maxi cough some beer out of his mouth.  
  
Xianghua didn't want to interrupt, much less interfere with Maxi's fun, but he noticed her right away. "Xiang! Hey, guys lady in the vicinity. Act like gentleman you drunken unwashed bastards," shouted Maxi. "Hey, what about me Maximus," said the wench. "Maximus?! said the men around him unbelievably. "Yeah. Maximus! Got a problem with that? Hey I'm in Italy do what the.Roman's do or some shit like that. I'm Japanese, I do whatever the fuck I want," said Maxi holding up his beer mug. "And about you lady.you're my lady.for now until I find a genuine one," said Maxi as he laugh and gave her a hard kiss on the lips. Of course being a bar wench she took it in stride. His little clique laughed.  
  
Xianghua took a seat not too far away from Maxi's table, but near a window to see the vast blue ocean. A crowd of rowdy young men came through the doors sitting a few feet away from Xianghua. They took a seat around a big table until the last one sat, his face covered by his beautiful blond hair only seeing the tip of his nose. Xianghua sensed he was the leader of the pack. "Hey, Von Stryker. Look at that cutie over there," said a big brawly looking man. "Hey, now that's a beautiful, supple---" said the young guy. "Just shut up and get her, dumbass," said the big guy. "Hey, Sieg. Whattdya think? She cute or what?" said the guy. Siegfried then slowly looked up from his beer mug, clearly just looking at it not actually drinking it and not knowing what's going on around him. He looked to the side where Xianghua sat. Soul Edge then whispered to him, " That's the wielder of the Soul Calibur. Get her fool," shouted the apparition inside his head.  
  
Siegfried barely remembered the Soul Calibur wielder's face. But he surely didn't expect her to be so small and beautiful. Xianghua tried not to pay attention to the boisterous young men, knowing that at least one of them was going to go up to her, make some sad attempt of impressing her, and then wanting a "deserving" award. But suddenly she felt eyes on her. Though she never crossed path with these boys before, something about one of them felt familiar. She looked and saw emerald green eyes staring back at her. It was the blond one, the leader. Xianghua was momentarily in a trance with his male beauty. "I say give the lady her space and sit your ass down Von Stryker," said Siegfried. Everyone stood quiet. The Schwartzwind knew that Siegfried wasn't the carefree man they started out with until that mysterious journey he took a few years ago. Mostly now they were intimidated and sometimes afraid of there old friend and leader. "You're no fun boss," said Von Stryker as he walked up to Xianghua. "Hey beautiful how you doin? You here alone and all huh?" he said trying to get a reaction out of Xianghua. Xianghua just looked out the window and continue sipping her tea. "No reaction huh. How about I show ya how I slice the toughest warriors in the Ottoman Empire," said Von Stryker as he unsheathes his medieval sword and did some supposedly fancy swings with it. " So whattya think honey?" said the guy too sure of himself. "Well, please tell me your opinion on this," said Xianghua as she brought out her Chinese sword out of nowhere and did graceful swings with it.  
  
Xianghua then quickly without the guy noticing, gave him a swift trim of his hair. "Pretty impressive sword mistress. But wha---," said the guy until interrupted by the laughter of his comrades. "Your hair, Stryker. You're such a klutz," said the big man as they all laughed, with the exception of Siegfried. "My hair? My hair!" said the young guy as he sat back with his own crowd again and touched his hair.  
  
Suddenly Siegfried decided to stand up and approach the young woman. His brigands then fell silent as they stood out of his way. "I'm sorry for my comrade's actions. Please forgive him. I'm sure he meant no disrespect along with my crew," said Siegfried as he looked back at them and they put there heads down. "It's alright. I'm--," Xianghua said until interrupted by Kilik coming up to her. "Xianghua, are these boys bothering you?" asked Kilik getting in front of Siegfried, surely to intimidate him. Siegfried clearly remembers the wielder of the other divine weapon, who also was a threat to Soul Edge.  
  
"Kilik, let's just go okay. They didn't do anything," said Xianghua feeling humiliated once again by Kilik's stupid rescue-me missions. "You sure?" said Kilik not taking his eyes off Siegfried or his gang of bandits behind him. "I just came to the lady to apologize from one of my comrade's stupid actions. I meant no harm," said Siegfried still with a hardened and determined look on his face. "Come on let's go Xianghua," said Kilik as he helped her out of her seat. But Xianghua was mad at him and took her sword and walked ahead of him. "Kilik, just cut out the stupid masochistic act and let's go already," said Xianghua purely irritated. Kilik was shocked at Xianghua's outburst. Kilik then walked up to her and left. Xianghua followed but she looked back at Siegfried as she walked away and blushed.  
  
"What a complete dork" said another one of the Schwartzwind member. "Ha! Guess she has a boyfriend. Tough break, guess ya blew your chance. Oh wait that already happen before her lover ever came up," said another member. "That's not her lover. I'm sure of it," said Siegfried. "How are you sure Sieg?" asked another member. "Let's just say I have a great intuition," replied Siegfried with a cryptic smile.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" said Xianghua angrily. "Xianghua I was trying to protect you. I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I---," exclaimed Kilik. "First of all, I don't need your damn protection. I can take care of myself. Damn it Kilik, if I can defeat both Nightmare and Inferno wouldn't you think I can protect myself by some stupid hormone driven boy! And second, I got over it. So don't flatter yourself. Now please I'd like to be alone now if you don't mind," replied Xianghua. Kilik wanted to explain himself more, but decided to drop it. She said 'I' instead of 'we', thought Kilik.  
  
Later on Maxi boarded his ship. Kilik couldn't take it any longer it was gnawing at his conscience, he had to let it out somehow. Maxi was like an older brother to Kilik, a confidant. "Maxi, may I speak with you?" asked Kilik. "Hey Kilik, how did you and Xiang spend your day?" Maxi replied looking out at the sea. "Xianghua and I had a.unique predicament happen early today. We kissed and I told her all she is to me is like a little sister. She didn't take it very well. After that I don't think anything will be the same between us again," Kilik said concerned. " Wow, and I wanted you kids together kissin and all that romantic garbage," said Maxi shaking his head. Kilik looked down.  
  
"Listen, Xiang will get over it. She's a tough lil thing. I can't say things will go back the way they were. But she'll get over it and think you're a total jerkoff," said Maxi. "HEY! Really?" said Kilik always the serious one as always. "NO! I'm just kiddin. Give her time and she'll.get over it. Damnit, I'm not a damn.whatever you call those people who hear your stupid useless problems.hmm," ponder Maxi trying to find the title for that. "Uh, thanks for the chat Maxi," said Kilik deciding to let it go for now as he headed back to his bunker. "Oh and Kilik?" said Maxi. "Yeah?" replied Kilik. "You kissed your sister. Ugh! What the hell is wrong with you? Is there some Buddhist temple you have to go to or something cause.this is weird shit ya know," said Maxi shaking his head. "No! Maxi." Kilik then laughed and went to his room.  
  
Maxi kept shaking his head hoping that Kilik and Xianghua would solve their problems together. I guess it's not meant to be lovey dovey, thought Maxi. Maxi turned around and at that instant was scared to death by the kunouchi (female ninja) by the name of Taki. "Taki.long time no.sea," said Maxi as he pointed to the sea. "Carlo told me you have a lead on Soul Edge. Maxi you must tell me what you know. You don't know the power of the demonic weapon. You can't comprehend--," Taki answered. "Carlo huh? How'd you get it out of him? It was hard enough for me to get the information of Cervantes former ship and hideout," said Maxi with his arms crossed. "I have my ways. Now.info," Taki ordered. " I know the power of Soul Edge. I have dear friends whose lives revolve mostly around it and are affected deeply by it. And in my own way I'm affected to." said Maxi sadly. "Sooner or later it will come out.from your lips," said Taki as she disappeared.  
  
Maxi let out an exasperated breath. Maxi knew that wasn't the last time he would see Taki this week. And in some way, he wanted her to come back. Maxi then smiled as he prepared the sails for the morning voyage.  
  
"Sieg, where are you going man? Why can't we hang with ya this time?" asked a member of the Schwartwind. "This is something I must do alone. It concerns none of you. And I want you out of it," Siegfried said lifting the bag with his belongings and putting it over his shoulder. "Sieg, what's up with you? You've never been the same since you came to hunt for that Soul Edge thing. And frankly, the guys are getting sick of it. Next time don't bother coming back to us," said another member as they all left on there mounted horses. Siegfried did not care. He knew one day they would understand. And if not, he was meant to carry this burden all his life.  
  
Siegfried headed up to Maxi's ship. He overheard from one of Maxi's crew members that he was heading to the Rhine, a few miles away from Ostreinsburg Castle. He had to get in that ship to get Soul Edge to quiet down for his restless psyche. And also in some nagging way, for the former wielder of the Soul Calibur, the one called Xianghua. But he had a feeling it was more with Siegfried the Knight leader of the Schwartzwind then Nightmare the wielder of Soul Edge. "Are you Maxi?" asked Siegfried quietly approaching Maxi from behind. "I am. What's your business?" asked Maxi. "I heard from one of your crew members you are heading to Rothenburg, Germany. I myself is in need of going there. I would like it if I can join you," explained Siegfried knowing that the rogue pirate would ask for a ridiculous amount of gold coins. Siegfried then grasped a bag of gold coins attached to his chainmail armor. "What does this look like, Sinbads Nomad ship? It'll cost you.1,000 gold coins," said Maxi rubbing his chin. "Very well," said Siegfried throwing the bag to Maxi. Maxi took one out and bit it to see if it was real gold. And it indeed was. Maxi looked up at him. He surely is a knight from the German territory of the Holy Roman Empire. But can a knight make this much money? Maxi for the first time contemplated on whether being a pirate was a good lifestyle or a samurai was better.which was like a sort of knight in his homeland of Ryukkyu Islands, Japan. Then he got an image of Mitsurugi and his unclean cut style image. Ugh! Rather not, Maxi thought grimacing. "Welcome aboard. My friends are slumbering. But the kid with the fighting staff is Kilik. And the highly, HIGHLY skilled bodyguard of the Emperor of the Ming Empire is Xianghua," said Maxi trying to emphasize that Xianghua is no damsel in distress or anything of the sort, that she can hold her own with the best of them. Siegfried smiled knowingly in Xianghua's swordsmanship. Maxi led him to his room below. "You'll be next to Xianghua. I wouldn't try a single damn thing on her. Or you'll have to answer to me and my nunchaku.or the fierce sea. Your choice.and a nice night," said Maxi with a fake grin. "Understood. Thank you," Siegfried answered as he entered his room.  
  
It was late into the night, the stars were out and sparkling. Siegfried couldn't really sleep. He was too afraid to. He knew that Soul Edge would just take advantage of his tired state and kill to quench its thirst for souls. And also the thought of his father: his dear, loving father. Siegfried shook his head at the thought. Why did he bring his armor when he assumed the identity of Nightmare? Surely Soul Edge has other plans in mind that he's not let in on. Siegfried got out of his room and up the upper deck. The cool breeze never felt so good as now. He looked up at the sky knowing, hoping, that his father was one of those stars. Siegfried didn't have his upper body armor on. He felt too hot, and he loved the sprits of the sea water on his skin.  
  
Xianghua woke up, she had too much on her mind. She went to the upper deck and saw long cascading golden blond hair swaying in the wind. She didn't intend to sneak on the person. Siegfried sensed someone, and smelled sweet perfume. He looked behind him at the petite, pretty Asian girl. "I didn't mean to disturb you," bowed Xianghua a little. Siegfried then smiled. "You didn't. Join me, please if you like," he replied. Xianghua smiled, she tried to hide her blushing. Xianghua looked up at the moon as Siegfried's eyes glistened with evil and peculiar intents. 


	2. Chapter II

A Nightmare's Dream: Chapter II  
  
Siegfried and Xianghua were staring at the town lights as they flickered off while everyone in town went off to sleep. "I guess I should be heading back to bed. Maxi will prepare to sail come sunrise," Xianghua yawned. Siegfried just nodded. He definitely is the quiet, broodish type, thought Xianghua. "Oh, I'm so rude. My name is Xiang---," started until interrupted. "Xianghua, yes. Maxi told me you're the skillful Emperor of the Ming Dynasty's bodyguard correct?" replied Siegfried. "Um...yeah. And your name is...?" asked Xianghua. "Siegfried Schtauffen," he replied. Oh okay. So Siegfried what brings you to Maxi's ship? Unless you lost a bet against him and have to wash the deck or something," said Xianghua. "No, I'm headed to Germany, my home country," Siegfried said not wanting to elaborate on the real reason. Xianghua suddenly got the feeling that he was hiding something. She's never met this man before, but she swears she saw someone like his build whom she never wanted to cross paths with again. Xianghua then glanced at his armor. A Knight...how cute, Xianghua thought. She caught herself again. Why did her heart begin skipping a beat?, she thought.  
  
She didn't realize that since she was so into her thoughts she was staring blankly at Siegfried. What the hell are you waiting for? You have the perfect opportunity to attack. Break her neck or whatever," yelled Soul Edge within Siegfried's mind. Siegfried wouldn't respond, he's been caught once talking to himself by one of his Schwartzwind members he couldn't handle the stares. Siegfried then smirked as he jumped Xianghua out of her thoughts. "Is there something you like?" smiled Siegfried teasing the girl. Xianghua then fluttered her eyes as she was back in reality again and realized she must've made him uncomfortable. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just I have a lot on my mind. That's why I came up here in the first place," she replied with a nervous smile. She couldn't help but blush at that teasing remark, she tried to hide it as quickly as possible. "Oh this is stupid. I believe this pathetic soul is having mortal feelings for you. Kill her!" shouted Soul Edge again. "It's called chemistry, with a touch of pheromones and sexuality," replied Siegfried in his mind.  
  
Xianghua then yawned again. "Well, goodnight," she said as she headed back to her room. "Let me walk you to your door. Since your room is next mine," said Siegfried. Xianghua then smiled. Xianghua opened her door as she said goodnight again. As she opened her door she could sworn by the shadow her door made that she saw Siegfried's emerald green eyes turn red with a hint of a fiery shade of yellow. Xianghua was taken aback a little. I definitely need to sleep earlier as she shook the thought away.  
  
Siegfried lay on his bed as he began falling asleep. Suddenly a fierce shot of piercing pain crept up his right arm. The pain went through to the bone and his fingers twisted as every tendon cracked. "AAAGH!" cried Siegfried through clenched teeth not wanting to wake everyone on the boat. "Your metamorphosis is almost beginning," said Soul Edge. "WHAT?!" asked Siegfried. Soul Edge stood quiet. Siegfried began feeling dreadful at the thought of what it meant by metamorphosis. He then with a cold sweat laid his head down on the pillow and hope Soul Edge didn't takeover his body and murder more innocent people while he was slumbering.  
  
Morning came as Maxi sat up from his bed groggy. He then looked at himself in the mirror. "Going to be one of those days huh?" mumbled Maxi as he touched his hair. Maxi staggered through the hallway as he slammed his fist through his crewmembers doors including Kilik's, with the exception of Xianghua and Siegfried's. "Get up! Time to make sail," said Maxi sleepily. Kilik awoke as he stretched his back and arms. He decided he would meditate after he helped Maxi with releasing the sails of the boat. But first he should get his comfortable sitting mat that he left in another room. Kilik turned the doorknob but it was locked from the inside. No one uses this room, its never locked, though Kilik. "Maxi, who's in here?" asked Kilik "Um...we have a passenger. So don't disturb him. He paid me a sizable amount of gold for privacy. Now get upstairs," said Maxi as he playfully slapped Kilik in back of the head.  
  
After the last sail was released, all the people that hung out with Maxi yesterday came to bid farewell. The bar wenches also blew kisses at Maxi as he winked to them. Xianghua felt the motion of the ship moving as she woke up. She later went upstairs to join the others. She then noticed Siegfried wasn't there. "Good morning Xianghua," smiled Kilik softly. "Morning," said Xianghua as she tried to avoid him. Kilik then put his head down and walked away. Maxi's crew bid a good morning to Xianghua. "Morning, Xiang," replied Maxi. "Good morning Maxi," said Xianghua. Hmm...Maybe he's still asleep, though Xianghua referring to Siegfried. Kilik was meditating on the hard wooden planked floor of the ship. Xianghua decided to do her kata's with her Chinese sword. She sure did miss her treasured Krita-Yuga sword especially since it transformed into Soul Calibur when she faced Inferno 3 years ago. Kilik then felt a cold wind come down on him. More like a ice- hot wind, it felt like the heat of a fire and the feel of Goosebumps and pain through your bones. Siegfried made his appearance on the deck. Xianghua halted her movements with her sword as she gave a warm smile to him. Siegfried smiled and went up to her.  
  
"Hopefully when we reach land, you can be my sparring partner. But no trims please," Siegfried said as he put his fingers through his long blond hair. "Promise," said Xianghua as she put her hand up. Kilik opened his eyes as he looked behind him. It was the leader of the pack of bandits from yesterday. He must be trouble, thought Kilik. Kilik stood up and went to Maxi. "Is this the passenger you were referring to? If so, he's the leader of a brigade of bandits who were bothering Xianghua yesterday," said Kilik. "Oh yeah...But it looks like she wasn't too bothered. They're really friendly with each other now," said Maxi. "I have a really bad feeling about him. Just be on your guard and tell Xianghua to do the same," said Kilik. "Why don't you tell her yourself. Or is there still bad blood between you two because of yesterday?" inquired Maxi. "I don't. But she obviously does. I bid her a 'Good Morning' to her today and she barely looked at me," said Kilik. "I think it's because you have competition for her attention now, " said Maxi nodding his head toward Xianghua and Siegfried. "So you're a swordsman huh?" Why don't you show me some moves," said Xianghua.  
  
No! If she sees my weapon she'll know its Soul Edge and not my Zweidander sword 'Requiem', though Siegfried. "All taken care of you lovesick fool. I'm a shape-shifter remember. I won't show my true self...yet. But remember I'm only doing this so you can take her when she's most vulnerable. The wielder of the Kali-Yuga is here and also the pirate captain. I would hesitate to battle now since Soul Calibur shattered me three years ago. I'm not at full power yet," said Soul Edge. "Sure. Wait here, "said Siegfried to Xianghua as he went to his room to get his sword. Siegfried closed the door behind him. He hesitated opening his bag. He never trusted Soul Edge unless if it was a way to getting to a goal, which is one of those times. He opened the bag and to his amazement Soul Edge was transformed into Requiem, his beloved sword, his beloved sword that he almost forgotten how it looked like. Xianghua was sharpening her sword when she saw the humungous sword Siegfried held in his hand her eyes almost bulged out. She's seen another warrior who held a similar kind of sword like that. No, he can't be Nightmare. He has a face of an Angel, more like a dream then a Nightmare. Xianghua felt a sense of dread engulfed her.  
  
I'm still afraid she'll put two and two together. This is too risky, thought Siegfried. "You're such a worthless coward. There's a feeling I sense from her that I might overlook her suspicions," said Soul Edge. Kilik held onto Maxi shoulder for balance as his eyesight started flashing as he felt a tremendous headache. "Maxi, I...," started Kilik as he fell onto the floor. "Kilik? KILIK! Get to land now!" ordered Maxi to his crew as he shook Kilik. "Maxi, what's wrong?" asked Xianghua. "Kilik just blackout. We have to get on land just to make sure he's alright," said Maxi as he and one of his crewmembers helped Kilik to his room. "I hope he's okay. Listen, I think we should--," said Xianghua until cut in. "It's okay. Check on your friend," said Siegfried. Xianghua ran to the lower deck to check on Kilik. "That boy, there's something intoxicating about him. Like a dark rage which resides in his soul...," Soul Edge said with a curious and intrigue tone in its voice.  
  
An hour later Maxi's ship was on a port. Kilik eeyes then fluttered open. "Ugh...What happened?" asked Kilik putting a hand on his head. "You blackout. Guess that sea sickness is coming back and hitting you hard," said Maxi. "Kilik, how do you feel?" asked Xianghua with a concern look in her eyes. "Okay it seems. Guess you're talking to me now again. So I guess its better then okay," Kilik said trying to smile. "I'm sorry Kilik. Sorry for acting so stupid," said Xianghua. "That was acting?" said Kilik with a smile. Xianghua then lightly punched him on his leg. "You should get some rest now. I'll bring in a medicine man later okay," said Maxi. Kilik gave a weak nod as he closed his eyes and slept. "Call me if you need anything," said Xianghua as she quietly closed the door. Xianghua then realized that Kilik was right all along. How they react to each other in a time of crisis. It's like how a brother and sister would. Ugh! And I made the first move, thoughts Xianghua disgustingly as she remembered there first kiss form yesterday.  
  
Xianghua headed back upstairs. Siegfried was at the head of the ship. "That thing must weigh a ton," said Xianghua. "You get used to it. How's your friend?" asked Siegfried not really actually caring. "He's okay. He's resting now," said Xianghua. "This ship feels cramped. There's a meadow over there so we can spar on. If you're up to it?" Siegfried inquired as he polished his sword. "Um...sure why not? Maxi is going to dock for the day. Just as a precaution for Kilik. And he's been dying for a beer also," Xianghua said as she and Siegfried headed out the ship.  
  
Later on Siegfried and Xianghua were out of the vicinity of the town. "You sure know your way around here," said Xianghua. "The Schwartzwind and I travel a lot. Besides, I should know my way around. This is Germany after all. Near the borderline of Italy if I'm not certain," said Siegfried. "I haven't been to Germany for years now. I've never heard of the 'Schwartzwind'. What is that?" asked Xianghua. "My group of friends. It's just a name doesn't mean anything," said Siegfried trying not to dwell on the subject. "Rogue knights I assume?" inquired Xianghua. "Something like that," replied Siegfried getting a bit angry at her and himself for bringing it up in the first place. "Are you sure knights very close knit?" asked Xianghua. "Some," said Seigfried simply, fearing that she was going to ask about Nightmare, his secret identity.  
  
"Oh it's just that---," began Xianghua as she suddenly saw Siegfried pointing the blade of his sword near her neck. Xianghua gasped as her heartbeat quickened. Stupid me, I don't even know this guy. I should be prepared for anything, thought Xianghua. Siegfried then saw the shock in her eyes. "You should've decapitated her while no one was around," said Soul Edge impatiently. Siegfried ignored Soul Edge for he felt compelled to apologize for frightening Xianghua. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. Forgive me," pleaded Siegfried as he lowered his sword. "Frighten little old me? In your dreams," said Xianghua as she giggled. Siegfried couldn't help but laugh a bit also. There was something about her smile that brought out something in him...was it the joy that he hadn't felt for so long? If it indeed was, he wanted more of it, especially if it came from her. "So...Do you want to hold my sword?" Siegfried said in a seductive tone. Xianghua was surprised at him and about the dirty thought that came into her mind.  
  
Xianghua then burst into laughter. At first Siegfried was puzzled, but then he caught on as he also laughed. Xianghua then stopped as she came up to him. "Okay. But I think it'll carry me more then I carry it," said Xianghua. "I'll help you support it a little," said Siegfried as he lifted it off his shoulder. "Stand in front of me," ordered Siegfried. Xianghua hesitated for awhile but she did eventually. "Now grab the hilt," said Siegfried as he held the sword until she grabbed it. Xianghua then did as she was told. The sides of her body felt tingly where Siegfried's arms were. She could feel his breath at the side of her neck. It sent a little tremble up her spine. She's never felt these sensations with anyone before, especially Kilik. "Now hold tight...Cause I'm letting go now," said Siegfried as he suddenly let go of the sword. "Don't let go! Woooh!" said Xianghua as the sword fell to the ground right along with her.  
  
Siegfried laughed, Xianghua couldn't help but laugh also. Siegfried then held his hand out to help her up. Xianghua took it and it felt like a surge of energy. They both paused, relishing the moment. Xianghua then shook her head. "Um...I'm sorry...I...," Xianghua said blushing. "No, it's okay. A petite thing like you couldn't support that monster," said Siegfried as he helped her up. Xianghua's face was up close against his armored chest. She wouldn't dare look up at his face. That would be an invitation to a kiss. She just admired her reflection on his armor. Siegfried looked down at her, but she didn't look up, even though he wanted to see those big brown eyes up close and those ruby tainted lips of hers.  
  
Xianghua walked up to Siegfried's fallen sword as she tried to heave it up. "Her essence is powerful, I can feel it. Kill her now...Or would you rather prefer me to take over your body while you're slumbering as your other identity, Nightmare perhaps?" said Soul Edge. "No, don't touch her. Leave everything to me, thought Siegfried replying to Soul Edge. "I want her soul. I would kill anything just for a morsel of it," shouted Soul Edge. Shut up. You'll get a soul, thought Siegfried. "A soul? A soul!" yelled Soul Edge wanting to know what he meant by that. It sounded like he wanted someone else in mind. "Ahh yes!" said Soul Edge as he realized who Siegfried referred to. Siegfried helped Xianghua lift up Requiem as his hands met hers. They stood in that position for a minute. Her back on his chest and his arms on her sides, she was trapped if she tried to escape from his hold. She couldn't help but look up and be entrance by his emerald green eyes. They reminded her of one of the Empress jade and emerald jewelry. She put one hand behind his head and the other near his inner armored thigh. His hair was like the silkiest fabric in China. She slid her eyes close as did he as she gently pushed his head towards hers. His hand slowly let go of the hilt of the sword, as one went flat on her stomach and one went up her rib cage almost cupping her left breast.  
  
Soul Edge was disgusted by this blossoming of human emotions as he took over Siegfried's left hand and scrunched on her rib cage. "AAAGH!" Xianghua cried in pain. Siegfried eyes then shot open before their lips touched. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? I didn't....I...," Siegfried then realized Soul Edge laughing in his mind. "You bastard! What did you do to her?" asked Siegfried furiously. "You mean what did YOU do to her?" Soul Edge replied as it continued laughing. Siegfried then looked at Xianghua, her hand was at her side, and she was having trouble breathing. He looked at his left armored hand knowing probably that he cracked her rib cage. Siegfried never felt so horrible until now...not since the day he murder his own father. Siegfried just wanted to end his own life at that instant.  
  
Siegfried then got out of his thoughts as he lifted Xianghua and carried her back to town. "Your...sword," said Xianghua with tears in her eyes from the pain. "Believe me you're more important," said Siegfried as he glanced back and Requiem—or Soul Edge—had the eye socket on its blade. Still not awaken as it quickly shot open and closed its eye in a nanosecond. Siegfried clenched his teeth knowing that he would not let another person he cared about get hurt. Even if he had to lose his mind like Cervantes did when Soul Edge corrupted him to the core. It wants a soul, it'll get one...from another divine wielder. 


	3. Chapter 3

A Nightmare's Dream Chapter 3 

Xianghua held tightly to Siegfried's neck. Her face was against his muscular chest. She heard his heart beat faster every step he took as he took Xianghua to a Medicine Man in the town below. Forgive me Xianghua, thought Siegfried as he looked at Xianghua in his arms. Soul Edge continue laughing throughout the walk to town. You Bastard! If you...If I ever, thought Siegfried trying to find the right words to strike back at Soul Edge, but he couldn't find any. He was too frustrated and enraged with fury as he ran into the medicine man's house. "Please, help her," begged Siegfried as he gently put Xianghua down on a bed. "What happened?" asked the Medicine Man as he got some bandages and herbs. "I—," replied Siegfried until interrupted by Xianghua's voice. "I fell in a awkward position," replied Xianghua as she held her side. Siegfried just looked at her. He couldn't believe she just lied for him. Siegfriend then leaned down and held her hand and spoke softly to her. "Xianghua you don't have to---," started Siegfried until Xianghua squeezed his hand. "I'm sure it was an accident. I guessed I rush things too much," said Xianghua. Siegfried then rubbed her palm with his thumb. "I hope we can..." said Siegfried until Maxi barged in. "Xiang! What the hell happened? What did you do to her?" yelled Maxi as he angrily looked at Siegfried. "Maxi...AHHH!!! Um...It's not his fault. I fell and landed awkwardly. Siegfried brought me here," said Xianghua. "Sorry. Xiang are you okay though?" asked Maxi. "Yeah. I think I bruised my ribs that's all," replied Xianghua.

A few minutes later the Medicine Man gave Xianghua an ointment for her to spread on her ribs. Later that day Maxi was at the nearest tavern. Xianghua was sitting at the bank of a waterfall. She loved the spritz of the water droplets on her face. It felt so invigorating that she almost forgot she suffered an injury. Siegfried stood looking behind a tree without her noticing. "Kill her already fool!" yelled Soul Edge. "Shut up. I said I would give you the Kali-Yuga wielder's soul. I can't just kill him outright after you took control of my hand and almost broke Xianghua's ribs. I've got enough attention with Maxi as it is. It would look too suspicious," thought Siegfried to Soul Edge.

Xianghua then sensed someone behind her. "Siegfried what are you doing here?" asked Xianghua a bit startled but also intrigued that they were alone once again. "Just wanted to check up on you. To see if you're okay after I..." replied Siegfried as he put his head down in shame. " Listen, I...I sense some turmoil with you. But I know a good person when I see one. Hopefully you can fight your problem, whatever it is," said Xianghua as she gave a slight smile. "Good person? You Siegfried?" scoffed Soul Edge. Siegfried didn't respond, as he couldn't stop staring at Xianghua's face. "Thanks. I owe you. Anyway, this is a beautiful waterfall. I need to take my daily bath," said Siegfried as he started to take off his armor. Xianghua then quickly stood up. "I guess I should give you your privacy then, " said Xianghua as she headed back to the seaport. "Leaving already? You can join me for a swim...if you like," said Siegfried in an seductive tone of voice. Xianghua then froze. "Um...No thanks. It's inappropriate," replied Xianghua as she started to sweat. Siegfried was bare naked as he was about to dive into the water. He then called for Xianghua's attention as he saw that she left her Chinese sword on the grass she was sitting on earlier. "Hey you forgot this," said Siegfried as he took her sword and held out the handle. Xianghua not knowing while her back was turned that Siegfried was naked looked back. "Thanks---," said Xianghua as she was about to take her sword, she froze and just stared at his body. Xianghua has never been intimate with a man before. "Oh God!" I got to stop staring," thought Xianghua as she tried to pry her eyes off of Siegfried's naked flesh. "Here," said Siegfried as he went behind her and took her hand and put her Chinese sword's handle into her palm. Siegfried then whispered into her ear, "You know I don't mind if you join me."

Siegfried then ran towards the water as he dove in. "Come on. The water is nice and cool. I won't look. Promise," said Siegfried as his wet hair looked like liquid gold. Xianghua couldn't help but blush. She gently bit her bottom lip contemplating if this was morally corrupt by swimming with a naked man who was basically a stranger to her, or just leaving her inhibitions and have a little fun. "Don't look okay. Turn around," shouted Xianghua over the roar of the waterfall. Siegfried then turned around but he looked at his side where the water was still and uninterrupted, it was like a liquid mirror. He could see Xianghua taking off her Chinese white uniform and see her exposed breasts and then the rest of her by the reflection of the still water. Siegfried then smiled knowing Xianghua was oblivious of him staring at her reflection on the water. Siegfried then heard Xianghua splash in the water. "You can look now," said Xianghua as she smiled at Siegfried. "I guessed I miss the show," said Siegfried as he smiled. Xianghua's was turn red with embarrassment. "Cute,"smirked Xianghua. "I know you are," said Siegfried as he winked at her.

Xianghua was afraid to swim any closer to him. "I won't bite...Not if you want me to. Hey, just relax," said Siegfried as he splashed some water her way. Xianghua then giggled as she splashed him back. They both were splashing each other with water back and forth. "Drown her!" yelled Soul Edge in Siegfried's mind. Siegfried didn't even notice that Soul Edge was talking to him. He hasn't had this much fun since he was a child with his father doing swordplay and riding horses. Siegfried then laughed as he dove under the surface of the water. With Soul Edge's powers he can stay under water for long periods of time. "Siegfried come on out..." laughed Xianghua. A few minutes passed by and Xianghua was getting extremely nervous. She swam all over and couldn't find Siegfried. "Siegfried? Siegfried!" yelled Xianghua in utter worry. "Boo!" said Siegfried as he held Xianghua from behind. Xianghua then screamed. "Oh my God! I thought you drowned...I..." said Xianghua a bit speechless. "You were concerned about me? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," said Siegfried as he held her arms and slid his hands down them. Xianghua then tingled by his touch felt every drop of water on her arm, she had goosebumps. Xianghua then breathe deeply. She then felt immense pain on her side where her bruised ribs were.

Siegfried then notice her grimace. "Xianghua are you okay? Let me carry you back to the grass," said Siegfried as he lifted her naked body and swam her to the grass. "No, don't!" yelled Xianghua trying to cover her body. Siegfried then layed her on the grass. "I'm sorry," said Siegfried as he looked at her. They both stared into each other's eyes. Xianghua then slowly put her arms down exposing her wet body. Siegfried then took out his cape and coverd her. Xianghua then clutched it. "You must be freezing. Let me hand you your clothes," said Siegfried without thinking of his own exposed flesh. "Siegfried, I had fun today," said Xianghua. Siegfried then handed Xianghua her clothes. Siegfried then smiled. As Xianghua took her clothes she touched his hand at the process. Siegfried then looked into her big brown eyes as he inch closer to her. Xianghua then slid her eyes not knowing as she unclenched the cape that was covering her. Siegfried couldn't stand the tension any longer as he took ahold of her exposed waist and pulled her towards his won wet chest. They're lips met feverishly as they kissed. The only met the other day, but it was like they were reunited lovers. Xianghua held his neck as she felt his broad shoulders. She then ran her fingers through his golden blonde hair. Her heart was relishing every moment, His touch, his smell, his hair, his skin. She never felt so alive before.

They're lips smacked as they toyed with each others tongues softly. Siegfried then broke up the kiss as he looked into her eyes. They both smiled. Xianghua's cheeks then turned red with a contrast on her porcelain white skin. It was a beautiful image along with her ruby red pouty lips. Siegfried then smoothed her cheekbone with his fingertips. Xianghua then slid her eyes once more relishing his touch. The cape that was covering her, Siegfried took ahold of once more as he spread it on the grass widely. Xianghua then laid her back on it as she gently pulled Seigfried's neck.

Siegfried then kissed her running his hands on her side, gently touching the bruise are where Xianghua was hurt...by him. Siegfried then abruptly stop. But he didn't want to stop. So he continue again rubbing her outer thigh. Xianghua then arched her back as she touched Siegfried's lower back and onto his buns. She then looked up at him as she hoped he took the invitation to continue by her eyes. Siegfried then looked down on her as he smiled and gave her a light kiss and started to tenderly kiss her neck. Xianghua closed her eyes as she smoothed his hair. She moaned with every kiss and hold. Xianghua then kissed his cheek as she traced his scar that crossed his eye. Siegfried wanted to look away. All of a sudden he felt a tremendous guilt on what he's done in his past and he was afraid of the unknown future. Xianghua then turned his face towards hers. Her reassuring smile melt every doubt and fear Siegfried had. Siegfried then slowly lowered his head as he kissed her collarbone. He made his way towards her firm breasts. He then gently took ahold on one. He then bit the other gently as he held her waist firmly. Xianghua then dug her nails on his back. He then started suckling on her breasts.

Xianghua was trembling awaiting more things to come. Her stomach heaved in and out against his abs. Siegfried then slid his tongue down her neck. He slowly opened his eyes to find a horrifying site.

His tongue was forked like a snakes. It was a terrifying site. Siegfried's eyes shot wide open and there moment was shattered in an instant. Xianghua was oblivious on what was happening, she was too entranced by there lovemaking. Siegfried then got off of her as he sat up. He held his mouth dreadful on what Xianghua would think of him. Xianghua then opened her eyes as she sat up. "Siegfried what's wrong?" asked Xianghua. "We have to stop. Here, get dressed," replied Siegfried covering his mouth while he spoke. Xianghua then stood up as she took ahold of his hand. "No," siad Siegfried in a frightened tone as he backed away from her. "Trust me," said Xianghua as she took his hand away from his mouth. Siegfried then closed his eyes not waiting to see the horror in Xianghua's face. "All I see is those luscious lips I want more of," said Xianghua as she kissed Siegfried lightly. Siegfried's eyes then popped open. He stuck his tongue out. It was normal again. "What happened? Why'd you stop?" asked Xianghua as she held his hand. "Xianghua I'm afriad what you might think of me when I'll tell you what I am," said Siegfried as he put on his chainmail and armor back on. Xianghua then put on her clothes as well. "I'm sure it's not that bad. My feelings for you could never change. I've wanted this since we saw each other in Italy," said Xianghua as she put her hand against his cheek. He then kissed her palm as he pressed her hand against his cheek. "I've wanted this to," said Siegfried. "It's getting lte. We should get back to the seaport," said Xianghua as she hopped on her hourse. Siegfried then hopped on his horse as they both went back to town, there eyes stuck on each other.

Kilik was on Maxi's ship. He hasn't seen Xianghua or the German Knight the whole day. Kilik was worried as he glanced at the emptying tavern Maxi was in. Maxi headed toward his ship until he felt a familiar presence behind him. "Taki. What are you doing here?" asked Maxi. "I felt an evil aura somewhere around this place. You?" asked Taki. "I hope it's not my breath. Ten mugs of beers do that to me. Me? Well, just heading towards the Black Forest where a passenger of mine is headed," said Maxi. "Passenger? Who is it?" asked Taki. "Uh... some German Knight named Siegfried Sch...Hmmm, how do I pronoucne that name of his again?" pondered Maxi. "Schtauffen?" replied Taki. "Yeah! Hey, how'd you know?" said Maxi. "I've heard a lot about him. He was the one who defeated Cervantes and the first to defeat Inferno. He must know about Nightmare and Soul Edge. I must speak with him immediately Maxi," said Taki. What?! You're telling me he beat Cervantes and Inferno alone? Wow, I didn't know. He can be a great asset to destroy Soul Edge and Nightmare. You can stay in one of y ships bunkers. What do the Spaniards say....Mi casa es tu case...or boat," said Maxi. "Thank you," said Taki. Maxi then smiled as he and Taki went up to the ship. "Taki," said Kilik. "Kilik" said Taki. Taki sense a weird aura around Kilik. But she knew the boy had good intuition. "Taki will be staying with us for a few days. Where's Xiang and Sieg?" asked Maxi. "I don't know. I'm worried about her. I haven't seen her all day. I don't trust that Knight," said Kilik. "What do you get from him?" asked Taki. "I don't know. But it's familiar and it's not something I want to visit again," replied Kilik. Xianghua and Siegfried then arrived as they gave the horses owner his steeds. As Xianghua and Siegfried looked up they noticed Taki was there staring intently at Siegfried. "The Kunoichi! Be weary of her," said Soul Edge. "Maxi can you take me to my room now please," said Taki. "Sure," said Maxi dumbfounded by the awkward silence. "Xianghua are you okay?" asked a concerned Kilik. "Never...better," said Xianghua as she glanced at Siegfried. Xianghua headed towards her room below deck. Kilik and Siegfried were alone. "Who are you really?" asked Kilik.

"Sorry about the late introduction. Seigfried Schtauffen. And you must be Kilik the wielder of the Kali-Yuga correct?" said Siegfried with a cryptic smile as they both shook hands. Kilik felt an immense power residing in the German Knight. It was toxic. Kilik snatched his hand away from Siegfried's bone crunching grasp on his hand. "Stay away from Xianghua," said Kilik. "Why? Afraid of the competition?" said Siegfried. "I don't know who you are. But I smell Soul Edge's energy all over you," said Kilik. There was silence, only the crushing of the waves over the rocks were heard. "You should get some rest Kilik. We all have a long journey ahead of us," said Siegfried as headed towards his room. "One more thing. I would sleep very cautiously tonight. You never know the weirdos around this area," said Siegfried as he looked back with fire red eyes. Kilik's eyes went wide.

Siegfried was in his room knowing everyone was asleep, though two in particular with there guards up. "When will you the boy already?" asked Soul Edge. "Soon, very soon. I have no problem killing him. But the female ninja is a big problem. I have to be very careful of my actions from now on, "said Siegfried. "Does that include the Chinese swordwoman?" replied Soul Edge. Siegfried's eyes then softened. "No. Do not speak of her as if she was next on your hit list. She mine. And I'll kill anyone who stands in my way," said Siegfried. "Stupid fool. You forget me taking over your body while you're asleep dreaming fairytales with her," said Soul Edge. "What's happening to me? I saw my tongue was like a serpent's. Is that what you meant by metamorphosis?" asked Siegfried. "You just wait and see. See if Xianghua will feel the same soon," said Soul Edge. Seigfried then clenched his fists.

Siegfried was asleep, but Soul Edge was wide awake. Siegfried's eyes were a red with a fiery yellow at its core. "I'm starving," said Soul Edge taking over Siegfried's body as he was right besides Kilik's room. Siegfried then smiled as he held the doorknob.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Hey everyone sorry that I haven't updated this story. It's just that I don't have a computer of my own anymore and it's are to use one for a long time just to type this. Anyway, in honor of the release of SC3 coming out in October I decided to update this. And also forgive my spelling and not making enough paragraphs…sorry to get confuse sometimes. Anyway…Enjoy!_

Siegfried turned the doorknob slowly, surely not to make a sound. It was very late in the night, and a faint storm was brewing. He went up towards Kilik's bed. Soul Edge was taking over Siegfried's body. He knew Siegfried was dreaming of Xianghua and him, but he also sense Siegfried was on to him possessing his body while he slept. Siegfried was now powerless, he hasn't had a full nights sleep for a long time and it caught up to him now. Soul Edge tightens his hold on his sword. He slowly began lifting it up.

Kilik sense someone in his room. Kilik shot open his eyes as he saw a dark silhouette looming over him. A flash of lighting then appeared and for a second he saw the azure knight, Nightmare ready to strike at him. Kilik quickly as he could, grabbed the Kali-Yuga by his side. As Kilik striked at the silhouette, he suddenly felt a pain behind his head. He looked back and saw fiery red eyes narrowly looking at him as he went down. Kilik couldn't believe Nightmare was still alive and more powerful and definitely faster then before. Kilik couldn't stay conscious, his body wouldn't let him. "But I have to stay alive…focus. He'll kill me if I won't." he mumbled. Kilik then suddenly remembered that he blackout the other day. He knew his body wouldn't give in so easily…so Soul Edge must've done something to him. Kilik collapsed on the floor. Nightmare then dragged Kilik's body to the bed. He then ripped off a tiny fragment of Soul Edge as he reopened the scar on Kilik's cheekbone and inserted it inside. "I'll have some fun on this adventure for awhile. And soon I'll devour your soul and of your friend's," said Nightmare in the inhumanly voice. In a flash of lighting Nightmare was gone as Kilik was in his original position sleeping.

Morning came as Maxi's eyes shot up and then he remembered Taki was staying at his ship for the time being. He had a big smile as he bathed and looked at his hair making sure there was no frizz. Maxi then went up to the deck, his crew awake and doing the usual chores of the ship. He looked around, but he didn't see Taki anywhere. Maxi then went up to Kilik who was on a mat meditating."Kilik have you seen Taki?" asked Maxi. "Hmm…look up," replied Kilik with his eyes still closed. Maxi looked up as he saw Taki on one of the ship's pillars. Maxi wondered what was she doing up there. Maxi then climbed up towards her. "Guess you wanted a room with a view huh?" said Maxi. "No just meditating and clearing my mind for the mission at hand," said Taki staring at the horizon. "You're not the only one," said Maxi looking down at Kilik. Taki then let out a breath. "I sense the strange aura again last night. But I checked all the rooms and didn't find anything," said Taki as she stood up. "You did? YOU DID!" said Maxi suddenly embarrassed that Taki checked on him while he was sleeping…he tends to sometimes snore and drool in his sleep. Maxi then scratches the back of his head. "We're heading to a port soon. Why don't you join me—Ahem, I mean join us for breakfast," said Maxi. "Thank you. I will need the energy," said Taki as she leaped down to the deck. Maxi then gulped. There's no way I'm going to jump to my death to impress her. She sure does have a one-track mind though, thought Maxi. He smiled as he grabbed on to the ropes as he slid down to the deck.

Siegfried heard the crushing of the waves…he suddenly shot up with a cold sweat. He looked down at his hands. No blood, he thought. He let out a sign. But he knew that sometimes Soul Edge didn't have to leave blood on his hands when he awoke. The entity would clean it off him and his blade. Siegfried stood up, took a bath and dress with his new armor. He then brushed his golden blonde locks. Siegfried's eyes then went wide as he gasp. Xianghua…if anything Soul Edge would do something to her just to spite him, thought Siegfried as his heart was racing. He knocked on Xianghua's door heavily. No answer. He slowly turned the knob and peeked. Inside. Xianghua was in another room taking a bath. Siegfried went up to her bed. Her clothes were laid out. He took hold of her Chinese qi-pao (Chinese dress). He smelled her scent as he put it against his nose. He closed his eyes remembering what they did yesterday. Siegfried then smiled as he quietly exited the room.

Siegfried then walked up to the deck as he saw Kilik meditating, he sensed something different about him today. Siegfried shook the thought off. He suddenly looked to the side and saw Taki staring at him intensely with her arms crossed. "So you're the one who defeated Soul Edge…all by yourself," said Taki. "Uh…How'd you know?" asked Siegfried. "I heard it.After I defeated Cervantes a few hours later I sensed a stronger aura. I denied at first it was Soul Edge running loose again. But then I heard a German Knight defeated some apparition who was covered in flames," said Taki. Siegfried looked down. He knew if he were going to have trouble, it would come from Taki. He couldn't let her catch on too quickly, he wanted more time with Xianghua and she would ruin everything. But like he told Soul Edge the other night he would't let someone go between him and Xianghua. Ninja's are known for there disappearing acts no on would notice if she took one permanently, thought Siegfried. "I never found out what happened after that. Mind telling me?" inquired Taki. "Nothing much. Inferno just vanished. And next thing I know I heard there was a serial killer knight who was the wielder of Soul Edge. I don't want to get involved in any way with Soul Edge again or cross paths with a madman," said Siegfried being careful with his story. Taki then looked at him suspiciously. She sensed he was hiding something. He wasn't giving a lot of detail of what happened "I see you're a knight as well. Perhaps you're the azure knight," said Taki intently. Siegfried then scoffed. "I assure you. I'm nothing like that devil. Its probably some knight from Britannia or something who had the misfortune to find it," said Seigfried getting angry at her by the second. "Is it? You're German right? I find it pretty coincidental that Nightmare's stronghold was near the Black Forest. Isn't that where you're headed?" said Taki with a sly grin. Siegfried then gave a short laugh, which Taki found had a hint of madness to it. "Along with other knights I know who live in that vicinity. Besides when those murders happened I was in Venice, Italy the whole time. Guess that's my alibi. I was never near Ostrheinsburg Castle," said Seigfried. Taki just nodded. "Excuse me I need to talk to someone. Can you tell Xianghua I'll be having a friendly chat with Kilik?" said Siegfried. Taki then gave a short laugh. "Sure," she replied as she robbed her chin. Siegfried then gave her a soft smile and walked away. "How did you know it was in Ostrheinsburg Castle..." said Taki softly.

" Kilik may I speak with you?" asked Siegfried. Kilik tightened his grip on the Kali-Yuga. "Yes..." he replied. "I'm sorry about the other day. I know you care a lot about Xianghua., and she cares about you to. But understand this, I care about her also," said Siegfried. Kilik then reluctantly nodded his head. "Well, I hope we can be friends," said Siegfried with a friendly smile as he took out his hand. Kilik just looked down, he then hesitantly took it. "I hope so to..." said Kilik., still not trusting him. Kilik then took his meditation mat and went to his room below to put it in. He started folding it up until suddenly he felt something on his face. Kilik then went to the mirror. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Something was crawling under his cheekbone. Kilik's eyes went wide with horror. He could feel it cracking bones on his face and tissue. He had to get it out whatever it was. He then grabbed a dagger, which he sometimes cut fruit with and pierce at the thing underneath his scar. But when he pierced it a few tiny one's starting spreading underneath his skin. Kilik then screamed.

Maxi was looking at his map when suddenly he heard the blood-curdling scream. Taki looked up at him as they both quickly went where the scream was coming from. Maxi charged into Kilik's room. He saw only the back of Kilik's head facing a mirror. Maxi then slowly walk towards him with a hand reached out. "Kilik...Are you okay?" asked Maxi. Kilik then abruptly turned around, he cut deep into his old scar...blood was dripping down his face. "There something in my face. I have to take it out!" said Kilik as he was about to slice his face again. "NO!" shouted Maxi as he took hold of Kilik's wrist that was holding the dagger. Maxi and Kilik started struggling with each other. Taki went quietly behind Kilik and press a nerve on his neck. Kilik then collapsed. Maxi caught him before he hit the floor. "What the hell was that?" shouted Maxi unbelievably. Taki quickly took a wet cloth and wiped off the blood from Kilik's face. Kilik made a nasty wound on his cheek but Taki saw something underneath the flesh. She then grabbed hold of the dagger. "What are you doing?" said Maxi his eyes wide in concern. "There's something inside his cheek," said Taki. She dug the point of the dagger carefully into Kilik's cheek. She then scooped the thing out. "What is that?" said Maxi staring at the tiny metal fragments. "I don't know. But whatever it is someone planted it there on purpose," said Taki as she observed the glistening fragment.

A few minutes later Taki put a bandage on Kilik's cheek. Kilik was resting as Maxi was pondering how that fragment got underneath his cheek of all places. "He'll be alright. His wound will heal quickly and will leave a scar like before. He won't know the difference," said Taki wiping her hands off. "This isn't the first bizarre incident he had, the other day he blackout. I don't know...I feel like re-routing and taking him back to Edgemaster so he can recover," said Maxi. "He's a strong young man. There's no need to," said Taki as she and Maxi exited Kilik's room.

"Way to start the morning huh?" said Maxi. "I'm curious ...When did these bizarre occurrences started?" asked Taki. "Hmm...A few days ago when we were in Italy," said Maxi. "As in the day you took in that knight," replied Taki. "I suppose. You think he had something to do with it?" inquired Maxi. "I don't know. Maxi, late tonight I'll search his room. Keep him occupied with Xianghua," said Taki softly. Maxi nodded. "Oh...Uh thanks Taki for your help with Kilik and all," said Maxi. Taki smiled and bowed her head slightly as she headed back up to the deck.

Xianghua went up to Maxi. "How's Kilik doing?" asked Xianghua. "He's okay. He's resting now," said Maxi. "Uh, Maxi I hope you don't mind but I'm preparing breakfast today," said Xianghua with a smile. "Really now? Great looking forward to it," said Maxi with a smile as he walked away. "Breakfast huh? Can't wait," said Siegfried as he went up behind Xianghua and put his arms around her. Xianghua giggled. "I have something special cooked up for you," said Xianghua as she gave quick kiss. Siegfried then hugged her a little tighter.

Later on Xianghua made sushi, brown rice and saki for both Maxi and Taki. For Kilik she made tofu and chinese steam buns. For herself and Siegfried , a traditional Chinese food consisting of pork dumplings and rice. "So where's Kilik?" asked Xianghua. "Uh, he decided to have breakfast in his room," replied Maxi as he drank his saki. Siegfried was having difficulty with the chopsticks. Siegfried had one chopstick in each hand. He balanced a pork dumpling on its sides as he brought it to his mouth it suddenly, fell into Maxi's drink. "HEY!" shouted Maxi as he saw his drink. "Uh...sorry," said Siegfried. Maxi picked out the pork dumpling out of his drink. Xianghua started laughing. Maxi tried to stifle his laughter, but he couldn't help himself. Siegfried then joined in. Klik is so lucky to have great friends like this. If only he was out of the picture, thought Siegfried. Everyone was laughing except Taki she observed Siegfried carefully. Maxi then looked at Taki and cleared his throat. "I guess it wasn't funny to you huh?" said Maxi. "What? Uh, yes it was," said Taki simply and she took a bite out of her sushi. "Could've fooled me," said Maxi sarcastically. "Here let me help," said Xianghua as she took hold of Siegfried's hand. "Like this," said Xianghua as she placed his fingers correctly on the chopsticks. "Thanks," said Siegfried staring at her face the whole time as he smiled at her. Xianghua looked down and blushed. Siegfried tried again, but the dumpling kept sliding away from his grasp. "My God kid you're terrible at this," said Maxi. Siegfried then put on an embarrassed smile. "Here taste one," said Xianghua as she took hold of the pork dumpling and fed it to Siegfried. Siegfried then took a bite in a seductive sort of way. "Mmm...Excellent!" said Siegfried as he wiped his mouth, Xianghua then smiled. "Having fun boy?" said Soul Edge. Siegfried almost choked on his food when he heard Soul Edge. "What do you want?" replied Siegfried in his mind. "What do i want!" shouted Soul Edge angrily. "I've been waiting for you to kill the wielder of the Soul Calibur and the Kali-Yuga. And here you are eating with them instead," said Soul Edge. " You're sounding like a spoiled child, Soul Edge. Quiet down!" answered Siegfried. "I bet it would be some show if I took over your body now," said Soul Edge mischievously. Siegfried paused while drinking his drink. "Oh that got your attention alright," said Soul Edge. "No! Please don't! This is the most...happiest time I had since I got you," said Siegfried. "Is that begging I here?" Ahh yes. I want to hear you beg some more. Now do it!" shouted Soul Edge. Siegfried then stood up. "Excuse me. I'll be right back," said Siegfried as he walked away. Xianghua had a puzzled look on her face. "I hope it wasn't my food," said Xianghua concerned. "That was weird," said Maxi.

Siegfried went to a deserted area as he spoke freely. "Please, I don't want to hurt them. There good people," said Siegfried walking back and forth. "I don't care. They have strong souls. That's all that matters to me," said Soul Edge. "And? If you consume them you'll just hunger for more souls," said Siegfried. "You don't get it do you?" I run the show here. You do as I say. When we get to Ostrheinsburg you better have one to sacrifice. Or I'll come out by force and do it myself," said Soul Edge. "I won't let you hurt Xianghua. I'll let you have Kilik instead. Nobody will have to know," said Siegfried with a heavy heart. Siegfried then headed back to Xianghua. Kilik was hiding behind a tree nearby where Siegfried was. He quieted his chi so Siegfried wouldn't sense he was there. "So he's Nightmare. And Xianghua is in love with him...So I believe. I have to stop him before he hurts someone," said Kilik. Kilik was overlooking Maxi, Taki and Xianghua and Siegfried together talking friendly...with the exception of Taki of course. It's like he wants to take over my life. Surely, I'm the logical choice for him to kill, thought Kilik as he observed not intervening.

When nightfall came, Maxi invited Siegfried and Xianghua to one of the local jousting tournaments. "Hey Siegfried you joust?" asked Maxi. "What knight doesn't?" said Siegfried with his arm around Xianghua. "Why don you show us what you got huh? You can join the competition," said Maxi. Siegfried looked at Xianghua. "What do you think fraulein?" asked Siegfried. "If you want," said Xianghua as she squeezed his arm. "Sure why not?" said Siegfried as he headed towards one of the organizer of the tournament. "Xianghua why don't you find us a seat. I'll be there in a minute," said Maxi. "Okay," replied Xianghua ats she headed to one of the bleachers.

Maxi walked a few feet away from the event. "Taki I don't know how long I can keep him here," said Maxi. "Don't worry. I'll be quick and thorough," said Taki. Suddenly out of nowhere Kilik appeared. "I'll help Maxi," said Kilik. "Are you two related? Both of you always appear in the blink of an eye. Alright do you thing. Come on Kilik," said Maxi. "Taki I must speak with you later," said Kilik as he walked with Maxi back to the jousting tournament. "Alright," said Taki with a puzzled look.

"Kilik!" said Xianghua surprised. Kilik then smiled and took a seat between Xianghua and Maxi. "Are you feeling okay?" asked Xianghua. "Never better," said Kilik as he put his hand over Xianghua's. Xianghua then smiled. "Oh there! Siegfried he's up next," said Xianghua excitedly. "ALRIGHT!" shouted Maxi as he whistled. Siegfried then looked toward Xianghua. He then saw Kilik. Hmm...Didn't see him for a while, thought Siegfried as he raised his jousting stick. Siegfried charged at the other amateur volunteer. Siegfried took down every single man that challenged him. Siegfried then took a rose from one of the nearby bushes that was surrounding the area and rode the horse toward where Xianghua was sitting. "For you my love," said Siegfried as he handed her the red rose. Some of the women in the audience were disappointed. But it did not matter to Siegfried.

He looked to Xianghua's side and saw Kilik looking at him intensely. "How about we spar?" said Kilik out of the blue. "What?" said Siegfried a bit puzzled. Kilik then got off the bleachers. "Why don't we give these people a show? Fight me!" said Kilik as he twirled the Kali-Yuga. "Shouldn't you be resting," said Siegfried more like a warning then an act of concern. "You afraid I might make you look bad in front of Xianghua?" replied Kilik. "Alright. I just need to go to the ship and get my sword," said Siegfried. "Hey here's a sword. It's not as big as yours. But I think you can manage," said Kilik. "Fine," said Siegfried as he grabbed the sword. It wasn't a Zweihander but it'll do for now, thought Siegfried. Siegfried got into his fighting stance. Kilik did the same. Kilik made the first move as he did his Bo Rush Combo (A, A, B). But Siegfried counter the third hit with his Quick Back Spin Slash (a, g,A). Kilik ducked out of the way. He felt the blade cut the air. If he was caught up in that move he would've been decapitated. Kilik then did his Cross Bo move (F,F, A). Siegfried felt immense pain of the side of his face. Siegfried then grind his teeth. Kilik then did his Inner Peace move (d, A). But Siegfried saw it coming and did his Fatal Drive move (b,b,B,B). Kilik then felt the sword hit his shoulder. Kilik then did Retreating Thrust (G,K) Kilik grapsed his shoulder. He was bleeding heavily. Siegfried then smirked. Kilik then did his Raging Phoenix move (F,A,A,B). But Siegfried ducked and did the Side Gauntlet Buster (d/f B+K f,B) "Aaaggh! Shouted Kilik in pain. Kilik fell to the ground. Siegfried was about to do Earth Divide (d,d/f,f B). But Kilik did Heaven Monument (While on ground A+B). Siegfried then felt the rod hit his neck. Kilik, was going to strike again but Siegfried did Flap Jack (while crouching A+G). Kilik hit the floor hard. Kilik then thrust the rod to Siegfried's throat. Siegfried grabbed his throat as he coughed. Kilik ran toward him, but Siegfrieddid Jade Crusher. Blood spurted out of Kilik's nose.

Siegfried then did his BloodBath move. Kilik blocked the second hit as they came face to face with each other. "I know your style. I've seen it before. The stances...everything," said Kilik. "You don't know anything about me," replied Siegfried. " I know that Xianghua would never love a murderer like you...Nightmare," said Kilik. Siegfried then narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I'll kill you soon," said Siegfried his eyes burned red. Siegfried then shoved Kilik hard. Klik stepped back. "I'm warning you. Don't get in between me and Xianghua," said Siegfried. "Don't you find it odd that she just met you a few days ago and she's already supposedly in love with you?" replied Kilik. "What do you mean by that?" said Siegfried. "What I mean is something else is drivng her towards you. And it's not Soul Edge," said Kilik. "Our love is real," said Siegfried in defense. "Really? Before you came into the picture she declared her love for me. She kissed me. Maybe she just wants you to comfort her for now until she realizes she doesn't really love you. That she just needed someone on her side," replied Kilik.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Siegfried as he was about to slash him. Kilik then did his Light Breeze Throw Move A+G. "Xianghua and me will defeat you again. The odds are stacked up against you with Maxi and Taki by our side," said Kilik. "Kilik don't underestimate my power," answered Siegfried as he walked away.

The jig is up. Taki I hope you found what you were looking for, thought Maxi. "Oh my God!" said Xianghua. "Xianghua..." said Siegfried with a smile as he walked towards her. "Kilik are you okay?" said Xianghua as she ran to the weakened Kilik. Siegfried froze. He then slowly turned his head around. Xianghua and Maxi were helping Kilik. "Siegfried come with us. We need to tend to you bruises," shouted Maxi. Siegfried just stared at Xianghua's concern face for Kilik. Was he right? Was he just being used by her because Kilik rejected her, thought Siegfried. I'm tired of being used. By Soul Edge, by Xianghua. If his identity was revealed as Nightmare so be it. But he's taking a soul to go along with his revelation.

"Maxi can you handle Kilik while I tend to Siegfried?" said Xianghua. "Uh, sure. But Xianghua be careful okay. You haven't really known him for long," said Maxi as he helped Kilik. Xianghua ran up to Siegfried. "I'm sorry. It's just Kilik's injuries look more severe then yours. And what he's been going through that last few days. He's quite fragile right now," explained Xianghua. Siegfried just looked at her. "Are you okay?" said Xianghua as she gently touched his bruised cheek. There was a long pause between them. Siegfried wanted to confront her on her feelings for Kilik. But he knew sooner or later his dark identity would be revealed. He was going to relish the time with the woman he loved. Even though Kilik's words lingered through his mind. "Of course. I understand. He's your friend and you've known him alot longer then me. It's only natural," said Siegfried. "Come on. Let me tend to your wounds," said Xianghua as she took hold of his hand. "Xianghua why don't you get some herbs for my bruises. I'll meet you at my room in the ship," said Siegfried. Xianghua nodded.

Siegfried headed to his room. He was exhausted. He suddenly felt that someone was in his room while he was gone. Of course, I didn't see Taki at the tournament. I guess she was snooping around to see for herself that I'm Nightmare, thought Siegfried. Siegfried kept his azure armor under the wooden planks underneath the floor. Besides, that there obviously was no other evidence that he was Nightmare. "You be resting," said Xianghua as she held a couple of medicines in her arms. Siegfried then turned around. "You're right," said Siegfried as he sat on his bed. Xianghua sat beside him. She dipped a soft cloth into a liquid. She gently blotted Siegfried's face. Siegfried closed his eyes. He then opened them again as he grabbed Xianghua's wrist which held the cloth. "What's wrong?" asked Xianghua. "Do you have any romantic feelings towards Kilik? Are you on the rebound because of him?" asked Siegfried letting go of her wrist. Xianghua put her head down. "So it's true huh? You're just using me," said Siegfried angrily. "No! I did have romantic feelings towards him. But when I met you I found something better. You made me realize that Kilik and me didn't belong together. That Kilik and me were more like brother and sister. And that I couldn't have imagined falling in love with someone else, I wish I met you long ago," said Xianghua. "Hmph! She doesn't know the half of it," said Soul Edge. Siegfried ignored it. "So...This is real? Our love?" said Siegfried with hope in his eyes. "Well, I'm here with you rather then Kilik. Doesn't that tell you something?" said Xianghua. Siegfried then smiled, relieved that his heart was still one with her. He then kissed her and he held her close to his chest. "I'm sorry. I'll never doubt our love again," said Siegfried overjoyed. " You better not," said Xianghua as she hugged him. Siegfried then stroked her hair. "Don't think that this changes anything. The walls are closing in Siegfried. Relish this moment with her. Because you'll never have it again and I will delight at your broken heart after you identity is revealed," said Soul Edge. "You're wrong! I'll fight you with every ounce of sanity I have left. She'll understand---," said Siegfried until Soul Edge cut in. "Will she now? Remember that talk about your metamorphosis. You'll think she'll think love a monster on the inside and out. Let's see how strong her bond is with you," said Soul Edge. Siegfried was scared at things to come.

"So did you find anything interesting?" asked Maxi. "No. Just some silver armor and other miscellaneous stuff," said Taki. "He admitted he was Nightmare while we were fighting," answered Kilik as he was laid down. "It can't be! He's also responsible for my original crew being slaughtered. Not to mention all the other murders," said Maxi. "You have to keep Xianghua away from him," said Kilik. "Actually I think the opposite of that. I noticed when you're around the evil aura resonates stronger. But when Xianghua is around is inherently weaker," said Taki. "So you're saying Xiang is quelling his darkness," inquired Maxi. "In some degree yes. But Soul Edge is a deceiver. It can use any guises. I don't know what the breaking point to it," said Taki. "Kilik rest. Taki and I will take care of the rest," said Maxi. Kilik nodded as he closed his eyes.

Taki was in Maxi's quarters figuring out how to approach Siegfried without putting Xianghua in danger. "Poor Xiang. Her heart is going to be turn to pieces once she finds out," said Maxi. Taki sat next to Maxi. "I would think the only way to redeem himself just a little to Xianghua is to tell her the truth. But then again he's possessed by Soul Edge," said Taki. "I feel so sorry for both Siegfried and Xianghua. He seems like such a nice kid," said Maxi. "But it can also be a charade," said Taki. Maxi nodded. Throughout this whole ordeal Taki's had his back. "Taki you're been such an immense help. I don't know how to repay," said Maxi looking at her. "No need. Once I destroy Soul Edge I'll be satisfied," said Taki. Maxi smiled. "And after you destroy Soul Edge what then?" asked Maxi. "I hope to return to my clan and kill any leftover demons," replied Maxi. "And then?" said Maxi. "Where are you going with this?" asked Taki as she looked at him. "Just that...Well, don't you want someone to...love?" asked Maxi. "Love? I only live for my duty as a demon slayer. Nothing more," replied Taki. "Really? What if you had a taste of love? Would you throw it away for some six headed demon?" asked Maxi. "Uh...I've...I don't know. I can't miss something I've never experienced," said Taki. "Taki..." said Maxi as he stared into her eyes. "Maxi what are you doing?" said Taki. "I want to kiss you," said Maxi as he inched his lips closer to hers and slid his eyes shut.

Maxi then kissed something soft and fabricate. "Ahem am I interrupting something?" asked Xianghua. Maxi opened his eyes. His face was against one of his pillows. "Where'd she go?" asked Maxi looking around. "Do you mean Taki? If so I only saw you here," said Xianghua. "Ninja magic," mumbled Maxi. "You really like here huh?" said Xianghua. "Yeah. But she only thinks about killing demons and destroying Soul Edge. Unless I grow another head with boils or get possessed by Soul Edge. I don't think I'll fit into her agenda," said Maxi disappointedly. "Don't give up on her okay? There's no way a person can't live alone for the rest of their life. Just make her realize you're really into her. And if she doesn't see what a great catch you are then she's a fool," said Xianghua. "You're right. But I'm not going to be pushy. If she wants to be friends we'll be friends, just that I'll get very jealous if Mitsurugi is around her. Ugh! How can that brute not fall in love with her? And if he ever hurts her I'll...UGH!" said Maxi as he clenched his fists. Xianghua then giggled. "So what brings you here?" asked Maxi. "Siegfried wanted to know how long is it before we're close to the Black Forest," said Xianghua.

"Not too long. Xiang be careful with him okay. You don't know what he's capable of. The other day you were kissing Kilik. Just be on guard okay?" said Maxi. "Maxi I feel like everyone is hiding some secret there not letting me in on. What's going on?" asked Xianghua with deep concern in here eyes. Maxi wanted to tell her at that moment. But he wanted to give Siegfried a chance to redeem himself before it's too late. "Listen just know that Kilik and I are here for you okay," said Maxi as he kissed her on her forehead. "Okay," said Xianghua as she went back to Siegfried's room. Yeah, we'll be here when he breaks your heart, thought Maxi sadly.

Xianghua stepped into Siegfried's room. Siegfried fell asleep. She sat next to him as she trace the features on his face. His lips, his cheeks, even the scare on his eye. Siegfried slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Xianghua. "Sorry to wake you," said Xianghua softly. "You mean those emerald jewels need sleep?" said Xianghua as she lies down beside him. Siegfried then laughed a bit. "Xianghua when we get to our destination I want you to meet my mother, Margaret," said Siegfried. "What? Wow, I don't know what to say," said Xianghua. "I want to meet your parents as well," said Siegfried. Xianghua's smile then suddenly turn sad, she looked away. Siegfried sat up concerned. "What's wrong?" asked Siegfried. "My parents are dead. My mother died a few years ago. She was the one who taught me my fighting style and she also gave me her treasured sword, the Krita-Yuga. I never knew my father, but my mom was everything to me. And when I lost her sword I felt so alone," said Xianghua as tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. My dad was murdered. And he meant everything to me as well. I wanted to be just like him," said Siegfried. He hated himself at that moment lying to Xianghua at this sensitive moment. Not revealing that he was the one who murdered his own father before he ever had Soul Edge. It was the most shameful thing he had to live with for the rest of his life. Siegfried then wiped her tears away. "But then I found Kilik and Maxi and then you in my life. So I'm never alone. What about you?" asked Xianghua. "I have no one. I haven't visited my mother in years. I don't even know if she's still alive. But if she is I want you there with me," said Siegfried. "Of course. You'll never lose me," said Xianghua as she held onto him. Siegfried tried to deny it but he knew once she found out who he was she would hate him. "You should come to China one day. But be warned, not a lot of people have seen a blonde green-eyed man," said Xianghua. "I'll manage. Xianghua whatever happens please know that I'll always love you. And that I hope you'll understand my reasons," And when I get better, I'll come for you," said Siegfried as he lay down. "What aren't you telling me?" asked Xianghua puzzled. "I'm really tired. All will be revealed soon," said Siegfried as he fell asleep. Xianghua then slept beside him afraid of what the secret might be.

Morning came as now Maxi's ship was near the Black Forest. Siegfried woke up feeling Ostrheinzburg Castle not too far away beckoning for him. He looked to his side where Xianghua was still asleep. He smiled as he gave her a tender kiss. He then looked at himself in the mirror. "Today's the day your life crashes into a burning rubble once again. How exciting!" exclaimed Soul Edge. Siegfried then felt tremendous pain on his right arm. He stifled from screaming. Suddenly his arm slowly turned into a grotesque inhuman claw-like arm. Siegfried couldn't believe his eyes. He trembled and knew this would probably be the last time he saw Xianghua by his side. Tears welled up into his eyes as his chest-felt heavy from the emotion.

Siegfried reached for Xianghua with his hand but he saw his demon like hand and quickly drew it back. As quietly as possible he put on his chainmail and armor on putting his red cape over his horrific arm. He took his things as he slowly looked away from Xianghua. One of Maxi's crewmembers already docked the ship. Trying not to be seen he left the ship and headed to the castle. He would try to put distance between him and the others so they would have a chance to leave. But he knew that they were going to go after him. Siegfried quickened his pace.

Taki was wide-awake a few minutes later up on the pillar. She suddenly sensed someone behind her. As quick as her cat like reflexes would let her she grabbed for her blades. "Woah! I come in peace," said Maxi taken aback. Taki sheathed her blades. "What are you doing here?" asked Taki. "I wanted to talk about what happened yesterday. I'm sorry I didn't mean to force you into anything," said Maxi with a sincere smile. "It's alright," said Taki as she fell onto the deck on both her feet. Maxi slid down the sail ropes. He walked up to her. "Listen, I really like you. But most of all I respect you," said Maxi standing besides her. "Understood," said Taki not facing him throughout the whole conversation. "Why don't you look at me?" asked Maxi. "I do look at you," said Taki. "No not really. Look at me," said Maxi. Taki hesitantly but slowly faced Maxi. "I'm looking now," said Taki. Maxi then smiled softly, he then looked deep into her eyes. She then looked away. "Don't," said Maxi as he gently took hold of her chin and turned her face towards him. Maxi then saw and felt something that he couldn't believe. She was trembling very slightly and he saw scariness in her eyes. She's not as strong as she thinks she is, thought Maxi. "Kiss me," said Maxi softly as he inched closer and felt her lips against his. Taki froze not knowing what to do. Maxi backed away slightly. "Hey I can't do all the work. Let me guide you," said Maxi as he positioned her arms behind his neck and held her close. "Just go with what you feel. And close your eyes I know I'm handsome but I must be terrifying really close up," said Maxi. . Taki then laughed. Maxi was shocked he never seen her laugh unless she was mocking you. But she actually laughed at one of his stupid but smartass remarks. "You're so beautiful. I hope you do that more often," said Maxi. Taki suddenly blushed she quickly tried to hide it but Maxi wouldn't let her. Taki couldn't help but give in. Maybe there could be more to her life then just demon slaying. Taki then smiled and flicked the thick lock of hair away from Maxi's forehead. She then closed her eyes as both she and Maxi's lips came down for a kiss. It seem to last forever but Maxi didn't care. I hope she feel she feels the same way, he thought as they continued kissing.

Xianghua slowly awoke as she put her arm around the other side of the bed. She didn't feel siegfried's firm body. She sat up. His stuff was gone...everything. Xianghua felt a heavy feeling on her chest. She quickly went up to the deck. She didn't see Siegfried. She saw Maxi and Taki kissing which brought a smile on her face. But she felt a dread feeling. She didn't want to disturb their loving moment. Xianghua stealthily walked out of the ship as she took a horse and headed towards the Black Forest. Her horse race quickly into the forest until she reached a vast meadow and saw the familiar blonde hair a few miles away. He was heading towards a chapel. Xianghua knew this area. She race towards him as quickly as the horse could.

Kilik looked around for Xianghua but couldn't find her. Kilik went up to the deck. He saw Maxi and Taki holding each other. Kilik smiled and went up to them. "Ahem, sorry to interrupt. But Maxi, I can't find Xianghua and Siegfried anywhere. I have a bad feeling about this," replied Kilik. "You don't think..." said Maxi. Maxi then called one of his crewmembers that were up earlier. "Have you seen the knight anywhere?" asked Maxi. "I believe I saw him an hour ago before the ninja awoke to meditate. He headed north I believe. A few minutes later I saw Xianghua exit the ship heading same way," said the crewmember. "Good eye comrade. Take the day off for today," said Maxi as he patted the man's shoulder. "Thank you Captain Maxi," replied the man. "Does she know?" asked Taki. "No. I thought I would give Siegfried some time to tell her. I don't know if he did. But right now we have to go after them," said Maxi as he grabbed his nunchaku.

Xianghua saw Siegfried enter a broken down chapel. Xianghua had a feeling she needed her sword but she didn't know why. She slowly walked into the chapel. In the middle of the chapel she saw Siegfried with dark blue armor on, his hair billowing in the air. He was clutching himself as if he were in pain. He started screaming in pain. Xianghua cautiously walked towards him. "Siegfried what's going on?" said Xianghua. Siegfried then quickly turned around shocked to see her there. "What are you doing here? Get out!" shouted Siegfried with terror in his eyes. Xianghua looked at his arm it was horribly deformed. Xianghua's eyes went wide as she stepped back. "No...It can't be. You can't be that monster," said Xianghua as tears rolled down her cheek. "Xianghua listen to me," said Siegfried as he moved toward her. "Stay back!" said Xianghua with her hand held out. "I didn't want you to find out this way. Please let me explain," said Siegfried. Xianghua couldn't hold it any longer. She began crying. "I was going to send you a letter explaining everything," said Siegfried. "You're a killer! You're Nightmare. You tried to kill my friends and me. You killed people in cold blood. I can't love something so evil as you, " said Xianghua as she stepped back again. "Xianghua listen---" started Siegfried until Soul Edge interrupted. "Times up. She wil be the sacrifice since Kilik is not here. She has no chance against me alone," said Soul Edge. "No, don't!" shouted Siegfried.

Siegfried's hair then turned crimson red and his beautiful angelic face contorted into something demonic. His emerald green eyes then turned into fiery red and yellow. Siegfried now fully possessed by Soul Edge put on his helmet. Xianghua just stared as she stepped back as Nightmare walked towards her. She felt her foot slip a bit. She looked back with her eyeballs without turning her neck to see a very high drop cliff to the main chapel lobby below. "Glad you could make it here," said Nighamre in as inhuman voice. Kilik neither Maxi nor Taki was there. She didn't have Soul Calibur she was utterly hopeless against this thing. She held tightly to her No Name sword. Out of fright and shock she struck at Nightmare but with one swipe of his Soul Edge sword her sword flew out of her grasp and landed a few feet away. Xianghua then tried to sidestep but he always got in the way. Suddenly her foot slipped. She screamed as she held on the edge by both her hands, her legs dangling in the air. "I was hoping to taste your blood but this will do just fine," said Nightmare. Nightmare with his sharp armored shoe stepped on Xianghua's hands. "AAGGGHHH!" yelled Xianghua in pain as blood dripped down her arms and onto her face. Nightmare then crouched down as he dipped his finger on her wound and opens the space where the helmet was covering his mouth. "Mmmm," he moaned. Soul Edge could hear Siegfried screaming Xianghua's name. Soul Edge laughed. "How do you feel about me now lover?" laughed Nightmare. "I hate you I wish I never laid eyes on you abomination," said Xianghua. "Here that Siegfried. As quickly as her love came and as quickly it goes," said Soul Edge. "Xianghua...Forgive me," cried Siegfried. 'Oh shut up fool! Now to let me have some real fun with her," laughed Nightmare.

_Alright I hoped you like it. The next chapter will probably be the end of the story with more surprises in store…it's not over yet…not by a long shot. _


End file.
